1. Technical Field
This invention relates to children's high chairs and trays that provide a safe and secure environment for babies and small children. Such removable trays are used for both mealtime and play time.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of tray designs that provide a child accessible surface while also limiting the child's movement beyond the chair, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,991 and U.S. Publications 2006/0113342, 2009/0033118 and 2011/0240448.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,991 an attachment for a portable multimedia device is disclosed having an adjustable support arm with a tray assembly on which a device is secured by straps on its surface.
U.S. Publication 2006/0113342 discloses a portable DVD holder that can be selectively secured by a pair of extending containment bands to a tray of a child's stroller.
U.S. Publication 2009/0033118 claims an accessory tray for a stroller including a compartment for a portable entertainment device accessible through an opening in the bottom thereof. A clear cover may be used to enclose the compartment.
Finally, in U.S. Publication 2011/0240448 illustrates a tablet computing device having a protective case in which a tablet computer can be held.